realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arena of Bloo'dveeri
The Arena of Bloo'dveeri, more commonly known as the Arena of Blood is a massive stone citadel on Avalas,the first layer of Acheron. The Arena of Bloo'dveeri is located on a cube known as Diostegui Structure From the outside, the Arena of Bloo'dveeri looks like a giant dome made of stone and iron. The dome itself is a good mile around and about half a mile or so high. A couple of low stone buildings are attached to the base of the dome, spread around. Every so often an iron tower rises from one of the stone buildings, rising about fifty feet each. Layout The arena has a simple layout. The least fighters are in a ring at the base of the dome, and each level of fighters goes up higher in the dome. The fighting rings are located in the center area of the dome, with five main rings and ten smaller rings. Guests only come and go at the very top of the dome, with access to the tops of all the arenas. The middle of the base of the dome is the Dragon's Lair. Arena Combat Creatures brought to the arena are given the option of fighting or fighting. Gladiators start off at Tor one, the lowest normal rank. Should a gladiator fail at Tor one, they will be dropped down to Tor zero. Gladiators attempt to rise through the Tors until they get to Tor five, the final and highest Tor. The Tors *Tor zero-This is the non-Tor for those that failed at Tor one. If a tor one newbee fails their first fight, they will be dropped to Tor zero. At Tor zero a gladiator can only fight other Tor zero gladiators or simple animals. If a Tor zero gladiator can show they can fight, they will be moved up to Tor One. *Tor one-This is the most basic gladiator tor and it represents the newbees. *Tor two- *Tor three- *Tor four *Tor five-A tor five gladiator is a champion. Patrons A patron is a free creature, from the top dome, that takes an interest and supports a gladiator. Many fight and squabble to get a good patron. Trade Several vendors are set up in the small out bulidings. Ecology The iron towers contain vents that clean the air of red dust. They also contain devices that create water. The Green Tower The Green Tower is a massive garden. The Tower Farm The Tower Farm is a large farm. Divine Isolation Arena of Bloo'dveeri attracts few divine spellcasters, and even fewer clerics. Only lawful evil divine spell casters are common, though often they are outcasts from even their faiths. History The Arena was created by the Ghaal'Daar demi-god Bloo'dveeri Ravi in -11977 MT. The Arena was originally just for Bloo'dveeri's army forces training. For centuries the Arena was private to his forces. In -4610 MT Bloo'dveeri's forces lost a massive battle with Grammont's forces. Bloo'dveeri lost two thirds of his troops and was greatly wounded himself and his realm was destroyed. Bloo'dveeri then retreated to his Arena to rest and heal, but this was not to be. The purple dragon Sakellarakisiannis struck and defeated Bloo'dveeri completely, he has not been seen again. Sakellarakisiannis made the Arena into a more public place, and by -4600 it was known as the Arena of Bloo'dveeri. The Arena has been in operation ever sense. Inhabitants *Karfax Blackscale *Ugaz *Dulhot Brownhair *Evrynomi Dulsson *Spyridoula Category:Locations on Diostegui